Dust in the Wind
by Dezired86
Summary: And all she could muster from her quivering lips, "Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky…" One Shot


Dust in the Wind

_And all she could muster from her quivering lips, "Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky…"_

_~Alison DiLaurentis didn't know how to explain her true feelings for Emily to herself let alone to Emily but she had to try.~_

_One Shot._

_Alison's POV_

_After the explosion everyone who was paired went their own ways. Except for Emily, she stared at me for what seemed like forever but it was just mere seconds. I searched within myself to gather strength, courage to tell her. But no words came out. She walks away towards her home and I just stand there for what seemed like seconds actually were hours. My feet felt glued to the ground and my eyes stung with coward tears but I quickly wiped them away and dragged myself home._

_The whole situation with Mona did not go the way I thought it'd go. I should have known better! I should have known she'd record me and only edit out the parts that were important to me. _

"_Really, Alison, is that why you're beating yourself up?" _

_I silently say to myself. I am so angry and for once I am not angry at Mona, only at myself for not telling the whole truth to the girls, especially to Emily. I just lay there staring at the ceiling in this cold lifeless bedroom and all I can think of is running away and staying away for good this time. I just think of her, those dark orbs that hold so much power over me._

"_How will I fix this?" I whisper to myself in the dark. "I hope you can forgive me, Em…" I trail off as sleep catches up to me._

_Next day I arrive at school looking at everyone looking back at me with more disgust than ever. I spot Aria, Spencer and Hanna and they just break eye contact with me and walk away in the opposite direction. I roll my eyes and I rush to the girl's bathroom and I began to breathe erratically as if I were being buried alive again. My heart races as I try to calm myself down but I just can't get a grip. _

"_Oh please get a grip, Alison!" _

_I can't… I can't do this. The door to the girls' bathroom swings open and I hear a familiar voice and it's her._

"_Alison can't handle peer pressure. Who would have thought that Queen Bee would be without her friends and all alone, again." She taunts me and I walk a few feet towards her and I just want to hit her, much harder than before. But I just push passed her and run, just running out the door. To someplace, any place but here._

_Emily's POV_

_I got a small glimpse of the blonde girl I have been craving rush passed me in the hall without a glance. And there I see Mona smiling evilly and I run up to the petite girl and I yank her around to face me._

"_Mona, you already won. Let it go." I breathed heavily._

"_Let it go? Oh silly Emily, still in love with her, I see. So pathetic that you would think she'd change. She hasn't, as I recorded. And here you are, defending her…" I cut her off._

"_NOT defending her! She will pay for her lies to us but as for you, it'll never be over, Mona. I'll make sure you'll regret everything you have done to us." I pushed passed her, bumping her lightly as I rush to find Alison. Where could she be?_

_Alison POV_

_I remember this place…where my memorial of me was held. It's weird to sit on this bench again, to feel the hard wood against my skin. I put my head in my hands and I just tried to breath, until…_

"_Alison?"_

_I look up and there they were, those dark orbs staring back me, so concerned and yet still hurt from my lies. I couldn't bear looking at them but I just got sucked into them like a magnet._

"_Emily, please…Leave me alone." As much as I didn't want her to leave I knew I had to deal with this on my own. It was my mess._

"_No. I will not. We need to talk about the other night. Wh-when we…" I love it when she stutters she is so damn cute. _

"_When we kissed, a lot?" I finished her sentence. She looked uncomfortable and shifted. I didn't know what to say but the truth, I guess. I stood up and I paced the patch of grass under my feet. How can I explain all of my feelings without making it seem I am such this perfect person? Because I am not, I am far from good far from perfect, for her and for myself._

"_I…" I choke on my words and I just can't get it out of my throat. She rolls her eyes and begins to get up and walk away and I yell maybe not at her but yell to get the words out that I could not utter._

"_I LOVE YOU, EMILY FIELDS!" I breathe out and she is just as shocked at my outburst as I am._

"_Alison, I want to believe you but…"_

_I look down at the ground and them I glance up at the cotton candy colored sky. And then the wind blows and I look at her as her hair gracefully touches her angelic face and I felt my soul cry. Not in agony, but in need of her._

"_I close my eyes for just a moment and that moment's gone. All my dreams pass before eyes and you Emily are my dream. Being away from you was the hardest thing I have ever done other than surviving being buried alive."_

_I squat as I touch the grass and pull it from the earth to feel the cool dirt that once freighted me in my nightmares._

"_All we do, Emily, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see. We refuse to see that no matter what we do, it won't last forever, nothing last forever but the earth and sky. It slips away and all the money in the world won't but you a minute."_

_The wind blows just a little harder and I stretch my arms out to embrace it, to be one with it. She stares at me, her eyes glistens and she has a small smile on her beautiful face. I walk over to her, drop to my knees as I grab her hands in mine._

"_All that we are is dust in the wind. And I rather be with you, Emily as the wind takes us far away from here. Only with you"_

_She looks at me and this time she is releasing a tear and I gently grab it with my thumb._

"_Just a drop of water in an endless sea…" I smile and she pulls me into a hug. Oh, how have I missed her warmth. _

"_I'm not perfect, Emily…" I whisper into her shoulder, holding back my tears. I hear her inhale and then exhale._

"_I don't want perfect. I want you to be you, finally. Not someone else just to protect yourself. I will always protect you, Alison. Always…"_

_The. End._


End file.
